


似是而非（3）

by MapleSyrup222



Series: 似是而非 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrup222/pseuds/MapleSyrup222
Series: 似是而非 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552996
Kudos: 1





	似是而非（3）

恩奇都并不否认这通电话勾起了他对藤丸立香旖旎香艳的想法，哪怕是在这众目睽睽之下，他也毫不羞耻。少年抬手整了整领口，松开一枚口子的瞬间他觉得有些口干舌燥，便眼眸半垂，舔舔嘴唇。藤丸立香真空穿着宽大衬衣的时候，他也没舍得对少女横加斥责——这可是换做其他任何人都会把她当场吃干抹净的举动，恩奇都只是变本加厉的把应有的教训和惩罚让立香娃娃代受了。

只能说金固不愧是最了解他的好弟弟，那头的耀武扬威倒成就了两人对少女最后的坦诚——身为兄弟，他太能理解这扭曲又不可一世的骄傲，以及鲜廉寡耻的淫乱。

除了藤丸立香，他根本没必要避讳。恩奇都承认每一次交合都让他深深沉迷：喜欢从后面顶进去，精液从被注满的子宫逆流，随着肉棒的抽插流的到处都是；喜欢用女上的体位抱着她，一下子戳到顶端，趁她还没反应过来再次抵住软肉；喜欢她呜咽着含住涨的越来越大的阳具，用小狗般湿漉漉的眼睛向自己邀功乞怜，而他把玩着橙色的头发，漫不经心的笑着绕在肉棒上。

抱着藤丸立香那样小小的一只米粉团子，就算什么都不做，恩奇都也会觉得满足，反正他已经把该想的不该想的通通尝试过了。

难以想象衣着光鲜的大学教授竟然在地铁里失态，一面因为快压抑不住的胀痛微微喘息，一面因为确认了前女友与亲弟弟的糜烂恋情又嫉又恨。

不，他不会去怨恨金固的，怨恨一个某种意味上和自己极其相似的人简直荒唐可笑。相反，恩奇都要好好的感谢他，为他能让自己堂而皇之把欲望摆在台面上找到了模板，为他接替自己看住并驯养不听话的学生，为他创造了新的接近目标的机会——这太美妙了，多么天才的举世无双的好兄弟！

迫不及待的想要发泄在仿品身上，叫着她的名字，疯狂的掐着她的大腿、她的手臂、她的脖颈，在少女白皙的身体上留下被凌虐的红痕。疼痛才是存在的证明。恩奇都要撕咬她，指尖入口裹上津液，舌头扫过指腹螺纹，顺着骨节寸寸向上，犬齿咬合透过肌肤轻易扎破血管，切断一切不该有的关联。

他也不是不想陪在那人的身边，他也很想直白的说出喜欢。程序运行到中途崩溃、进程在后台被杀死，异常无法捕获，恩奇都自己也不知道这些执行期间的错误意味着什么。于是他只能承认，感情于他是一种奢侈到消化不了的东西，发酵以后成倍的吐出来。

胸口像烙了铁，又沉又热，生疼且喘不上气，绿发美人微微阖眼，叹息到：“该怎么办？”

不知道怎么喜欢一个人。

…真可笑，他也会害怕被讨厌。不想让藤丸立香就这样直面他的不堪。

熬到下车，衬衣已经被薄汗打湿，紧紧贴在身上好像第二层皮肤。男子面色不改，温文尔雅，绿色的发丝柔软水润，同色的双眸内有什么情绪一闪而逝，立刻又被似有若无的笑意取代。

穿梭于人群之中，恩奇都分神整理自己的思绪，表情又冷下来，大口呼吸进来的冰凉空气堵在喉咙口，刺激的粘膜发痒。必须承认，这都是他的错，他对藤丸立香的绥靖和爱护造就了一个可怜的荡妇：原来她的放荡是天生的，不是别人的教唆。

其实男人都容易犯这样的错误：他们有时想不到要检讨自己。藤丸立香骨子里堆砌的放浪，都是把恩奇都一次又一次的爱怜错位成不留余地的拒绝。

从首饰店取回耳环后快十一点了，灰霾的天空阴沉的要下雨。恩奇都重新整整自己的羊毛围巾，墨绿的底子方格花纹，藤丸立香在左下角绣了一片榭寄生叶，他故意说看不出来，小姑娘嘟着嘴，又羞又恼地去挠他，少年假装被打的龇牙咧嘴。

耳环只有一只，按藤丸立香遗失的那份打的。恩奇都亲自设计，玫瑰金的流苏，青金石磨成蝴蝶翅膀形状的薄片，轻巧的随时乘风欲飞。绿发少年把耳环紧紧捏在手里，指腹摩挲着彩宝冰冷的花纹，圆润的边角将他的手掌扎出深浅不一的凹陷，他听到自己好像在笑。

这是补给藤丸立香的东西，要想办法送回去。

就像回到了过去那样。

恩奇都忍不住笑起来，绿色的双眼蒙上更温柔的自然之色——这件事即使放在今天也如此让他莞尔，那时他神使鬼差的吻了少女的侧脸，“是我不好，零部件都会有正常损耗，耳环当然也会有。没什么可担忧的，我再帮你订一副吧。”恩奇都抱住她，知道她内疚，轻轻拍着她的背。

这份感情他无以为报，连物质的补偿也是他精神扭曲的延续而已。藤丸立香不可能知道，他是如何把无辜少女当做标本钉在玻璃橱窗，连来自仿制品的悲叹都深深吸引着自己胸腔内的共鸣。

有时恩奇都也在想，他掏心掏肺对藤丸立香的好并没有那么高尚，不过就是个贪得无厌的商人疯狂孤注一掷，不仅要连本带利，连对方的身家性命也想要一并要过来罢了。

藤丸立香眨眨眼，像初生的小动物般第一次交付信任给别人，不敢相信他的轻描淡写：“不…这么贵重的礼物我受之有愧。而且，”她吸吸鼻子，湿漉漉的眼睛布满委屈，“就算再送给我，也不是原来的那一对了。”少女紧紧抓住了男友的衣袖。

就算是同样的礼物，那样的心情已经不可再复制。

恩奇都俯身把脸埋到她的脖颈边，声音微哑向她许诺：“会一样的。”

\--

直到近中午，藤丸立香终于结束了手上的工作，能翻翻手机检查有没有未接电话和未读短信。甩了甩因为长时间使用鼠标的手，无名指和小指都因为保持僵硬的姿势隐隐抽痛，她起身做几个简单的拉伸动作，感觉颈椎在嘎啦嘎啦作响。

一旦从紧张的状态突然进入彻底的放松，大脑忽然空白一片。血液都涌上了脑子，脸也热热的，虽然这种兴奋还会持续一会儿，实际上已经思考不能，除了飘飘忽忽的满足感以外什么都没有。

根本就没有机会思考自己的恋情，没那个闲心伤春悲秋，时间一长或许也就真的不在乎了吧。

藤丸立香忽然觉得自己也挺搞笑的，回想起来只怕一切都是自己的一厢情愿，全部都是自作多情。恩奇都与她之间暧昧不清的距离最终还是成了她心里的一道坎，只要这界限感保持一天，她就会怀疑自我，怀疑是不是自己在强求，怀疑这不过是场没有回应的爱。

那分了也好，不必多想。

至于金固那里，有时间也必须去和他解释：并不是因为恩奇都的缘故才贸然决定和他在一起，也并不是因为什么情感空窗期。藤丸立香感到一阵心慌，她答应金固时动机没那么纯洁，甚至是有点自暴自弃想要证明所谓的魅力，弄清楚为什么到底要怎样才能让一名男性为她心甘情愿。

那稚气又骄傲的家伙一定会歇斯底里的在她身上报复的。

思及此处，橙发少女又有些想笑，在金固身边她不用担心患得患失，乃至于少年对她的每一点好都成了超出期待的欣喜。

“我家那个小子，你考虑的怎样？”耳边冷不丁响起了女性冷淡的声音，“是个好看的年轻人。你在听吗？”

藤丸立香确实在走神，听着芥雏子前言不搭后语的问话后尴尬的想当场去世，只能礼貌的微笑着。“嗯，我在呢。您请说。”

东方美人的冰山知性人设荡然无存，精致的脸上写满了嫌弃：“这铁憨…不，他就是个臭…唉，他脸皮薄，心不坏。老娘看不惯他那种明明知道自己和白月光无望又好像心存侥幸在等待的样子。不敢争取，又是襄王有梦神女无心的事，真是一根筋的笨蛋。”

想到来找这后辈不是诉苦的，芥雏子顿了顿，上上下下把藤丸立香好好打量了一回，确实是个粉雕玉琢的女娃娃。“我有意撮合，你可以吗？”

说着说着一向冷淡的女性竟然拎着藤丸立香的领子，青筋暴起，大有一种要贩卖人口给她的感觉，不习惯做媒婆，凶巴巴的好像得不到满意答案就不肯放手的模样。

一脸“不选吃亏一辈子”。

“没了？”

“没了。老娘觉得没卖点了。”芥十分实诚的点点头，松开了手。“所以你考虑拯救一下失足少年吧。就是猪到了年纪也要配种的。”

嘴角抽了抽，藤丸立香感到大脑都在发抖，“前辈的好意我心领了…我、我这样的条件，就…不糟蹋祖国的大好青年了。”

她实在没那个心思。因为和金固那边并不明朗，所以也就从未公开过自己身边有近似男友的存在，弄得大家都以为自己单身。藤丸立香不愿意对不住让那个素未谋面的少年，也不想让金固那个从不低头的家伙吃亏，更遑论让自己陷在一段又一段感情里，到处都牵扯不清。

说起来，要和那个少年摊牌的事情又多了一样：他们之间究竟有没有未来。

想起她还有金固的未接电话，藤丸立香当机立断回拨。

果不其然，电话那头的少年音压抑着深深的不耐烦，“钥匙”，发现对方的智商不能理解如此言简意赅的表达后光速失去了耐心，不知道是关心还是故意装出来的刻薄，“你今天不是要回自己的出租屋吗？不带钥匙出去是准备半夜回来吹风到天亮？你以为我是我哥，会24小时手机开机、三更半夜给你留灯？

“想到我这儿留宿？呵，是借口么？也不怕我收过·夜·费？”

“好端端的提…”

“你蠢死算了吧！哪个瞎了眼的才会在你这里吊死！谁在你手里都要折寿！真羡慕他是个跑得快的！”

那些长串句子极快的从藤丸立香耳朵边蹿过，她想了半天，终于意识到她把自己屋的钥匙落在了金固那儿。少女只是觉得累，根本没有心情和他吵，唇印留在纸杯上，尽力安抚道：“我中午回来取吧。你午饭吃了吗，没有的话我外面给你打包一点。”

都这样说了，她还能…

金固只消停了一瞬，眼周发热，而想到那些拦截下来的短信后更怒火中烧，真讨厌无论如何都不能摆脱那个人的阴影。

电话那头出奇的沉默了一会儿，然后藤丸立香听见了古怪的笑声，“何必这么麻烦呢，大忙人？”，接着又是什么东西掼在地上摔碎了和难懂的咒骂，又接着说道：“我把钥匙给你送来，一起吃饭。”

挺莫名其妙的，不是吗？

被金固尖利的语言弄得半天回不过神来，藤丸立香又去接了一杯水。听着水声她慢慢回过神来，其实她早就应该习惯的，金固不是恩奇都，他没必要去迁就自己，没必要为了自己的玻璃心学着拐弯抹角温柔的说话，她应该更加牢记这一点才对。

接着，她收到了一条短信：

【恩奇都】：中午方便吗？我有些东西要还给你，一会儿就到你公司。

\--  
金固是有备而来的。

“藤·丸·立·香”，少年把她推到墙边，剥的干干净净的女孩子双腿大张坐在长桌上，背后和屁股下面冰冷的实体刺激的穴口不住翕动。

“金固”，她哀求道，害怕极了，公司里人来人往，要是被撞见了可怎么办？“这里可是…办公室啊…唔！”发出羞耻的声音后少女立即捂住了嘴。

漂亮的少年不为所动，紫色的眼睛盛满了阴郁，附在她耳边咬牙切齿，“你似乎很擅长给我制造惊·喜。”

金固有这种直觉，她会去赴约的。哪怕这份敏锐会击碎他的自尊。

光是这么想着，就觉得既不甘心又难以忍耐，少年看向藤丸立香的眼神沉了又沉，一腔怒火烧的毫无理智可言。他从桌上顺来一只化妆刷，在杯子里随意搅了搅沾点水，就这么直直捅进了甬道里。

蘸满了水山羊毛刷头又冷又软，刷的穴肉止不住蠕动。倒刺戳着敏感点，从下往上拨弄肉粒，四面八方都能很好的被照顾到。藤丸立香止不住发颤，小穴里又酸又痒，偏偏刷头铺开了也只有这些面积，甬道里只有最前端在享受。后面进来的金属棒让媚肉又一下子绞紧，淫水顺着杆子流了少年一手，穴口不停地在收缩着，渴求获得真正有血有肉的阳具。

一旦做爱就更加没办法思考了。少女抱着金固的手臂，明明是想让他把化妆刷抽出去，却意外的起了反作用。绿发少年冷笑着，一面摸着对方的小腹，一面又故意沿着肉壁四面八方刷了一边，“你看看，这可真是了不得的淫荡。”

“我没有！我可以…解…释…哈啊！”

更多透明的液体流了下来，肉瓣上花核上也溅的满是汁液。令人眩晕的感觉也比之前更加强烈，藤丸立香也说不清楚，为什么自己会被一只化妆刷给撩拨陈这样。

但是…因为这样不能被彻底满足反而更加难受…好想要…

黏糊糊的小穴好想被填满…胸部也涨涨的…忍不住…

金固轻轻按着涨红的肉粒，两根白皙的手指夹住它反复搓揉、按压，望着她眯起眼睛像是痛苦又像是享受的样子怒气微妙的平息了一点。他托起少女的脸，淫液挂在那张人畜无害的脸上，金固心头畅快，毫不犹豫的吻起开开合合的唇瓣。

他和得到一块太妃糖的小孩一样，吮吸完了便用舌头来回扫着，试图用牙齿将它咬碎，勾到嘴里嚼烂了。藤丸立香不知道下一秒会有什么花样，有时像针头扎进皮肤有些细碎的疼，有时充血过多而特别敏感，有时又麻木了，只感觉有下唇被什么温暖湿热的东西含住，舌头被卷起来摩挲。她瞪大了眼睛，身体本能的在迎合，泡在肉穴里的化妆刷也夹的很紧。

“你这是要…抛下我了？”

两人之间扯出一条极细的津液。

金固死死的盯着藤丸立香，浅紫色的眼睛里满是恨意与疯狂，浑浊一片。

他是运气够好，才没有不明不白的死在恩奇都手里，倒不是因为那亲哥哥为人称道的慈悲心肠。是他命硬，也是他命贱，好似生来就不配堂堂正正和他较量，只配蜷缩在影子里。

“是‘恩奇都’已经没有新鲜感了？还是你想回到他的身边去——毕竟伪物总是那么令人恶心？”

少年低垂着头，让人看不清脸上的表情，胸口剧烈的起伏着。

等藤丸立香把口中的唾液都吃干净了，慢腾腾的手脚并用靠近金固，她没想过替代品一说。虽然他们之间的情感并不纯粹，但藤丸立香也没法眼睁睁看他从执念走向心魔。其实她也感同身受，提及那个人的话题总是令自己内心久久不能平静，某种意味上他们两个人才是真正的命运共同体，拥抱着彼此互相取暖。

“为什么又要说这样孩子气的话？我们可以好好谈谈的，你这样聪明，也知道生气是毫无意义…”少女小心的拉着他的衣角，尽力说的平缓又温柔。

话只说到一般，她又被粗暴的对待了。肉棒被强行塞到嘴里，少年拉着她的头发，一向骄傲上扬的声音带着压抑的哭声：“不，我不会原谅他。”

同样也不会原谅藤丸立香。

美丽的绿发失去了生命力，刘海遮住了大半张脸，金固没能再露出任何表情，紫色的双眼略有些失焦，飘忽的看着藤丸立香。

我不，我就是要让她内疚，就是要让她无时无刻不在一种模棱两可、左右互搏、焦急的拉锯战之中。

他以为他会暗自得意，慢慢欣赏她内心挣扎，其实他一样也没做到，甚至连少女的去留也无法决定。

…我已经什么都没有了。

大家都说他们很像。

大家都说：“不愧是恩奇都的弟弟，和哥哥一样优秀。”

讨厌那个夺走他人生的人。所以他没有独立人格，必须捆绑着，必须依附在对方身上，他的价值取决于对方的价值，而单独陈列售卖时则一文不值。

至少能有一样是属于他的东西吧？

……藤丸立香。

狰狞的阳具在温暖的腔室里不停的进出，橙发少女的眼角不停的被逼出生理泪水。嘴里面没办法完全容纳下一整支肉棒，她被戳的不停的干呕，又没有机会吐出来，腺液和唾液混合在一起来不及吞咽，滴滴答答顺着下巴流到了脖子和囊袋上。

她明明已经很努力了，认真的回忆着金固的教导，小心的用舌头舔着领口，慢慢吮吸着，尽量不让牙齿碰到柱身，而肉棒在只是在口中胀大一圈后完全没有射精的意思。一圈一圈从底端旋转着舔上来，从少女的口中发出了暧昧的水声，舌头接触到阳具后越加觉得它还在变大，青筋凸起。

“哈”，喘着粗气，藤丸立香无力的跪伏在金固面前，拉着他的手，又有些于心不忍：“你别想那么多，大家都分得清。”

“分得清？”金固的脸上又浮现出她所熟悉的表情来，残忍，冷漠，又相当不屑一顾，“你以为每一个人都和我做过？”

无法否认，愤怒让绿发少年显得更为美丽了。

藤丸立香没法明指他的脆弱。

金固从后面抱住她，像给小孩把尿那样拉开她的腿，肉棒一下子戳进甬道，撬开顶端的软肉，叫嚣着挤进子宫。媚肉和上面的突起紧箍住阳具，无规律的蠕动让曼妙的快感更上一层，少年迅速抽插起来，穴肉一次又一次被连带着外翻。藤丸立香的身体立刻绷紧，像是承受不住，小腹一抽一抽，肉穴里的酸痒和充实感同时蔓延，肉壁自发吮吸着外物。

少年只是笑，“立香，是我让你不舒服了吗？对于我，你也会用完就舍弃吗？”

他肏的疯狂又用力，肉棒在敏感处短时间内反复研磨，每一次藤丸立香都快昏死过去。金固抱着她走向窗边，淫水和腺液在地上蜿蜒，他把少女的腿分的更开，玫红色艳丽的阴唇和穴肉显得如此淫荡糜烂。楼下三三两两有人路过，却没有人发现在办公楼里有一对年轻人正在野蛮的交合。

金固忽然停止了抽插，含着少女的耳垂，温柔的像要讲一个睡前故事：“哥哥在前面那栋楼三层的餐厅里。我已经替你发消息，你会去的。”

不…不想见恩奇都，尤其是这种时候…

“别…别擅自给我做这种决定啊！除了这种把戏你还会做什么啊！”

陷入迷乱的少女忽然叫喊起来。

“我会惹怒你，还会肏你，让全世界都知道每一个荡妇都应该在你面前无地自容。”男性讥诮的回敬道。

体内的肉棒霎时又开始律动，这次顶的小腹都翘起一块，快感盖不住子宫快被捣烂的疼痛，身体求救般不停的流下更多蜜水。“要…要坏了…呜呜…啊…小穴要被插坏了…不行、不行不行不行…太满了…呀…“

精液咕噜咕噜注入子宫，填满狭小的空间后随着最后的律动流了出来，每一次逆流都让她的身体不住的痉挛。

"你有没有，哪怕是一点点…喜欢过我？"男性低沉的声音有些委曲求全。

藤丸立香在昏死前似乎听到有人在说话。她想她大概是听错了。


End file.
